Don't Stop the Rain
by 32692010
Summary: Mizuko's overweight legs wobbled as her rain covered body slowly progressed to the front of the class room, and her foggy glasses didn't help either. "Way to make a first impression." There is a possibility for romance somewhere too...
1. Prologue: Coming Soon

Regular type: narration and quotes

_Italics: a character's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Prince of Tennis_ just the OC and an idea...

Prologue: Coming Soon...

_It's another sunny day, perfect for tennis practice._

Momoshiro daydreamed as he stared out the window, and snacked on junk food. "MOMOSHIRO!" After Momo snapped back to reality from hearing his teacher's irritated voice, he nervously replied "hai?" "Thank you for joining us" The sensei sarcastically added as most of the students giggled. That is, of course, except for a certain mamushi who simply whispered under his breath "Baka."

"As I was saying, we are going to be receiving a new transfer student…Well actually, she was supposed to arrive today, but it seems that she has a cold so you'll have to wait until tomorrow." As the rest of the class moaned, Momo began to ponder as his cheeks acquired a little color_._

_He said "she" hmm I wonder if she's cute or someone like-AYIIIEHH NO STOP THINKING ABOUT COMPARING EVERYONE TO HER!_

Kaidoh sighed with his natural hiss, causing the students around him to flinch (as if they forgot he was there or something).

_Another student huh, there are already one too many bakas in this classroom._

He momentarily glared at the blushing Momo going through his desk to find another snack to devour. Kaidoh shifted his focus to find that the only remaining empty seat was to his left. He sighed and hissed again, of course making the surrounding students flinch again.

_This new student better not be another baka._

* * *

><p>"I'm excited, it's about time we have something interesting happen in class," Momo gushed as the regulars warmed up for practice.<p>

"I don't see what the big deal i-" Echizen murmured but was cut off by Momo.

"Oi Echizen it's a huge deal, it's not every day that a second year transfers, you freshmen transfer all the time, maybe she's from an exotic land who wanted-"

This time Momo was interrupted by a certain mamushi, "Would you shut up, peach! I can't even hear myself think!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Momo shouted.

Except for the mother hen, the rest of the regulars decided to ignore what they already knew was coming.

"Please you two, no fighting," Oishi pleaded, but the fighting pair ignored him and clenched each other's shirt collars even harder.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, 30 laps!"

Leave it to captain Tezuka to end the quarrel. As the two began to run, turning it into another competition, Fuji glanced over at Momo. As he watched Momo run, a slight upward curve rose upon his face. Inui took note of Fuji's countenance.

_The probability of Fuji teasing Momoshiro in regards to Tachibana imouto: 96%._

As the Seigaku tennis team wrapped up practice, four eyes watched the freshmen take down the nets and collect the last ball baskets from behind a tree. The eyes watched in interest as a guy with spiky hair blushed with embarrassment as another smiled at him in a rather intriguing manner.

_He's rather interesting_.

* * *

><p>Me: Irashaymasay *attempting to say welcome* Ah, gomenasai, I-I mean I'm sorry! X( I must be confusing with the random Japanese words. I'm sure some of you are pretty familiar with them, but for those of you who aren't, TA DA! Irashaymasay to 32692010's translation corner! I'll be you're translator for any new Japanese words that will occur in the story (I'll try not to put so many that you'll have to scroll down here every other line) demo (buthowever) I do want to incorporate it to give it a more Japanese tone. *clears throat* Now, for the prologue:

Momoshiro says "hai" to the teacher. Hai means yes, and he's using it more formally to address the teacher with respect.

Sensei is used on the second line which refers to someone of a profession like a teacher. It has the same load of respect as saying "-sama", greatly respected, but think of it like adding more respect to the teacher because he or she spent all of that time in school, learning and working hard to become an educator for the students.

The word "baka" is used numerous times here, and it means idiot or moron. Simply put, Kaidoh is harshly insulting Momo.

Mamushi-viper. It's Kaidoh's nickname since his special move is the snake and he tends to act rather snake-like...you know, with the hissing, and sudden attacks when provoked by Momo.

Peach: Yeah, I know it's english and that you're all familiar with what a peach is, however, in japanese 'momo' can also translate to peach. I'm pretty sure it's depends on the pronunciation, and Kaidoh called him a peach simply to annoy and provoke him.

Imouto-younger sister. Inui's really referring to Tachibanna Kippei's younger sister: An.

Well, I hope this helps. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1

Me: Okay, let's get things going now, so Kaidoh, you get to meet your new classmate today, how do you feel?

Kaidoh: I don't care as long as she isn't like…*glances at Momo*

Me: Awwh come on I'm trying to build anticipation.

Kaidoh: …

Me: *pouts* Well can you please at least say the disclaimer

Kaidoh: …Fine, 32692010 does NOT own _Prince of Tennis_, just the OC and story.

Me: *whispers and sulks* Why do you have to emphasize on the "not" part? T_T

Chapter 1: Day 1

Rain, it's one of the best things in the world.

"NO! MY HAIR WILL BE RUINED!" One girl shouted while running. There was nearly a stampede of Seigaku students dashing towards the school with either their umbrellas or bags protecting them from the rain. However, one girl, left in solitude from the stampede, simply carried her bag and slowly sauntered towards the building.

_It's just water, they're pitiful._

She looked towards the gray sky and smiled as the rain covered her glasses.

* * *

><p>Momo groaned as he stared out the window.<p>

_Practice will probably be in the gym today, this rain would even dampen my spirits_.

"Ohayo!" The teacher nearly shouted with enthusiasm.

"Ohayo...gozaimasu," the students dispassionately answered.

"Now everyone!" The sensei said reassuringly, "The rain may be a downer, but remember we are introducing our newest student today, you may come in now."

_Ahh, finally the moment I've been waiting for oh, the suspense_ Momo sat up with a smile.

_Please don't be like that baka! Please don't be like that baka! Please_- Kaidoh pleaded in thought and clenched his eyes shut. He heard the sounds of panting and dripping water as the door slid open followed by some gasps and a couple giggles. _What are they all gasping about? _Kaidoh quickly opened his eyes and looked forward.

_Eh! _Momo thought, blinking in surprise.

The girl breathlessly entered, completely soaked from the rain. Her dark brown hair was in a completely unorganized ponytail that reached her shoulders. While long bangs covered one eye, her foggy glasses covered the other. Her thick, un-toned legs wobbled with fatigue as she slowly made her way to the teacher. Momo's mind raced:

_Did she forget to bring an umbrella? Heh heh, I know how it feels. Did she run here? She looks pretty tired. Then again, she doesn't look active at all. No! You shouldn't judge from appearances. What's her name?_

After taking one look at the new girl, Kaidoh sighed, _Just my luck, another baka._

She closed her eyes and cleaned her glasses as her new teacher slightly chuckled and announced, "Everyone, this is Shimizu Mizuko, please help her feel welcome here." Mizuko put her glasses back on, bowed, and blinked revealing big, deep brown eyes.

"Ohayo," she replied with a timid smile.

"Let's see…ah, we have one desk left, please have a seat," the sensei requested to Mizuko as he pointed it out.

Mizuko sighed and nodded. As she walked towards her future desk, Mizuko felt the eyes of her new classmates burning through her head. All she could do was blush from embarrassment.

_Of course, what a first impression, my hair's a mess, I'm completely soaked, and I'm…I'm-_

"Fsssssssssh!"

The hiss nearly startled Mizuko, along with the other students of course, she looked to her left at the scowling guy with black hair that brushed against the lips that made the hiss. She glanced at him, lost in thought.

_Was that supposed to be a snake impression? It was pretty good. _

"Hmm," she simply replied. As she sat in her seat, it made a couple of odd squeaks in reaction to her weight, thus leading the class to stare at her again causing her to blush even more. Class continued with momentary glimpses from the students at their new classmate, and the occasional stare. Mizuko ignored them at first until she noticed a guy with spiky black hair watching her while he was-

_Huh? He's eating? That's gutsy, and stupid-_

"MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI!" Momo winced and tensely looked forward.

"I'll double your cleaning duty if you don't at least get a 90% on the next test!" The sensei threatened.

"WHAA…hai" Momo sulked.

_So his name's Momoshiro huh? _Mizuko smirked, _he's quite a character._

Kaidoh rolled his eyes as Momo was caught in the act again. A slight smirk initiated him to look over at his new classmate as she quietly whispered, "baka."

_Eh? _Kaidoh blinked with disbelief.

* * *

><p>After the lunch bell rang, the students began to swarm.<p>

"So, where are you from?"

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"What school did you go to?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Didn't you bring a bento?"

The questions pierced Mizuko's ears like needles. After an awkward, elongated silence, she began to cough causing everyone surrounding her to flinch.

"Gomen, demo-" she coughed again, "I'm not feeling much better from yesterday, maybe tomorrow-" after coughing a few more times, Mizuko blushed, slightly smiled, and winked, "we'll talk."

Her fellow classmates questionably looked at each other and slowly dispersed with a few "Okay" and "I hope you get better soon" replies. The second they left, Mizuko's smile disappeared and she began to rest her head on the desk.

_That kept them away for today, but what about tomorrow?_

She closed her eyes and felt the sweat gently roll down her flustered face-

"Hoi! Yrrgh the nww grr ri?"

Mizuko quickly blinked in confusion, _h__uh? I didn't understand a single thing he said. Maybe I'm sicker than I thought, _until she felt the food crumbs on her desk. Mizuko slowly lifted her heavy head to see Momo's face covered in bread crumbs and a huge grin with hands full of more packaged food. She only had the strength to say:

"Ano…I beg your pardon?"

"Ah!" Momo realized his impertinence and made a big swallow, "Gomen, I asked if you were the new girl? Are you okay? Maybe you should see the nurse-"

"I'm fine!" Mizuko snapped making Momo flinch. "I…I mean, gomen, I guess I'm just tired from moving and the cold doesn't help either heh heh," she quickly added with a weak smile after realizing her harsh tone.

"Oh," Momo nodded.

"You're Momoshiro Takeshi?" Mizuko politely asked.

Momo slightly blushed. _She knows my name? Oh right, how could she not, sensei shouted at me earlier. _"Ah," he excitedly replied.

Mizuko slowly pointed to his collected food, "The snacks during class weren't enough?"

_Eh? Is she teasing me? That's kind of cruel. _Momo nervously laughed, "Not really, I always get a huge appetite from playing tennis."

Mizuko's eyes widened, "T…Tennis?"

"Un, I'm on the team," he proudly replied.

Momo noticed a change in Mizuko, maybe it was just his imagination, but, for a moment, it almost seemed like she was a different person _hmmm. _Suddenly, a small light bulb blinked over Momo's head,

"Hey, would you like to come watch our practice after school?"

Mizuko was taken aback; _Geez this guy is almost too friendly. _"Eto...gomen, demo I think I'm just going to go home and rest, maybe another day," she faintly answered.

_Ah how rude of me, she's sick, I shouldn't push her, _"That's okay, but I hope you'll come by sometime, we're aiming to go to nationals this year, so we'll need the support," Momo replied. Mizuko nodded and slightly smiled, "Un!"

Kaidoh returned to the classroom only to hear that baka's irritating voice. _Eh? Why's he inviting the new girl to watch our practice? We don't even know what her plans are. She could even have a correspondent from another school to share information about our team- _Kaidoh quickly shook his head, _Oh no I'm starting to think like Inui-senpai-_

"Ah, and that mamushi is on the team too, but of course I have more skills," Momo smirked and pointed at Kaidoh.

_THAT'S IT! _"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BAKA?"

"I was just speaking the truth," Momo provoked.

On her first day Mizuko already has the opportunity to witness one of the notorious Momo/Kaidoh altercations.

_Ugh, I can't handle this._

"Maybe we should decide this with a match," Kaidoh challenged.

"There's no need when I know I'll win," Momo gloated.

"Are you running away?" Kaidoh provoked.

"That's...enough," a shaky, yet demanding voice sounded. Momo and Kaidoh turned to see Mizuko standing glaring downward with her fists on her desk. They stared, dumbfounded,

_She's scary!_

About five seconds later, Mizuko began to shake and nearly collapsed back into her chair, but before Momo or Kaidoh could react, their teacher walked into the classroom. "Geez, I could hear you two from across the school, DETENTION! And I'll be telling Ryuzaki about this."

_NO! NOT THAT!_

"Gomenasai sensei, please don't tell Ryuzaki-sensei!" Momo and Kaidoh pleaded in unison while glaring at each other.

_I can't believe I just did that. I should get some sleep immediately when I get home. _Mizuko sighed.

* * *

><p>The rain stopped just in time for tennis practice. As the freshmen cleared the water from the courts, Momo and Kaidoh ran according to their 50 lap punishment. They were lucky this time, who knows how many laps Tezuka would've ordered if their teacher had told Ryuzaki-sensei. This was just for being late from detention.<p>

"They were at it again huh?" Taka asked. Everyone nodded.

"Demo, it was quiet for a while before I heard the teacher yell at them. I wonder what happened?" Fuji curiously asked.

Ryoma simply pulled down his hat and muttered "Mada mada dane."

As Kaidoh and Momo entered the courts, they were ambushed by a certain energetic senpai. "Nya! What happened you two? I heard your fight from upstairs!"

Kaidoh looked away and began to make his way over to a court, "It was nothing Kikumaru-senpai." Eiji moaned and pouted, but hopefully turned to Momo.

Momo looked down and nearly whispered "Shimizu-san...-"

"Eh? Who's that? Your new classmate? Awwwh do you two have a crush on her?" Eiji teased.

A slight blush rose upon Momo's face, "WHAT? NO!"

Someone chuckled causing Momo and Eiji to turn around, "Of course not, remember he likes-"

"FUJI-SENPAI!"

Momo's face was really red now, but then he realized, _demo __you know, Shimizu-san kind of reminds me of someone..._

* * *

><p>Me: On a side note, if you'd like to see a pic of Mizuko, go to my profile and paste the link into your URL.<p>

Translation corner:

Ohayo/Ohayo gozaimasu: This greeting is the same as "good morning" in english. In this case, the "gozaimasu" the students use to reply to the teacher is more formal and respectful to the older sensei while the teacher simply uses "Ohayo" to address those younger than him.

Bento: It's a boxed lunch that many students bring for themselves to school. I've read that there are many occasions where young school girls will spend long periods of time preparing homemade bentos to take to school to show to their friends. Usually they'll have a variety of side foods with a larger amount of rice as the main portion, but the presentation tends to be rather planned and results in very extravagent lunches.

Gomen: I'm sorry, an apology

Demo: however/but

Ah/Un: These are more informal ways of replying "yes" like, for example, to a family member or friend. However, it's considered very disrespectful to say that to an elder.

Ano/eto: Um, uh

Senpai: a suffix an underclassman uses to address an upperclassman to show respect for seniority.

Mada mada dane: (I'd be a little surprised if you didn't know this one, but I'll explain it nevertheless) It's Ryoma's most common saying. I believe it's literal translation is "no, not yet", but he says it to imply "you still have a long way to go" or "you still have much to work on".

San: a suffix used to show respect to another individual. It's commonly used to address people you've, more properly, just met to show sort of a universal respect to others.

Thanks for reading so far ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Week 1

Mizuko: *sniff* Why do I still have a cold?

Me: What? Did you expect to get better in one day? Besides you can still use "that."

Mizuko: *tilts head to the side* "that?"

Me: Yep!

Mizuko: Ano...what is "that?"

Me: *giggles* (Don't you just hate it when people do that?) I'll tell you after you say the disclaimer.

Mizuko: *sighs* 32692010 doesn't own Prince of Tennis…*gulp* just me and an idea…

Me: *pats her on the head* =^_^= Okay come here *whisper*

Mizuko: Eto...you could've just told me that. r_r

Chapter 2: Week 1

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say this cold got worse._

Mizuko sighed as she plopped the side of her head on her desk. Her cheeks kept a consistent pink shade and luckily the frames of her glasses covered the dark circles under her eyes.

_Today is going to be terrible. As much as I tried, sleep didn't come until 2am. Maybe I should go home-NO! Come on, suck it up. I think I'll just go wash my face._

As Mizuko hastily made her way down the empty hall way, everything abruptly felt heavy. Her shoulders began to sag, her head drooped, and her legs moved even slower than usual. _I know I'm out of shape, but this is ridiculous._ As Mizuko's breaths slowed a bit, she tried to walk faster again, but then everything became blurry.

_I better stop._

She gently placed her hand, but the side of her body quickly plunged against the wall, and she gasped for air.

_Breathe, breathe, _she tried to focus as she clenched her eyes shut. _Calm down, heart calm-_

"Are you okay?"

Mizuko flinched, and was embarrassed that someone had seen her like this. She kept her eyes closed, _oh no…_

"I…I'm fine, I just tripped, arigatou for your concern, demo excuse me," Mizuko stated as she looked straight forward and walked away.

* * *

><p>Mizuko barely kept her eyes open for class, and after the bell rang for lunch, she didn't bother to open them again.<p>

_I'm such a wimp..._

"…zu…izu…SHIMIZU!"

Mizuko blinked and slowly raised her head, _Eh! _

"Go to the nurse's office," her teacher ordered.

_There's no point in arguing. Everyone's already staring at me. _"H…hai," she feebily replied.

Momo watched with worry as Mizuko left. _She looks worse than yesterday, AH! A chance while sensei's not looking. _Momo took a huge bite out of his sandwich. A huge aura of fire rose from the teacher's turned back.

_Uh oh!_

The sensei turned with yellow glowing eyes "MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI!"

_Crap!_

* * *

><p>After school, as punishment, Momo had to take over cleaning duty for the day while his teacher closely watched.<p>

"You missed a couple spots."

_WHAT! _"Gomenasai," Momo groaned as he started over on the desk. _Why does sensei have to follow and watch over my shoulder? It's kind of creepy-_

"Ano, sensei?"

_That voice, _Momo and the teacher turned to see Mizuko slowly walk into the classroom. "Well, if it isn't my favorite new student, how are you feeling?" Momo decided to get back to work now that his teacher wasn't paying attention to him, but kept listening along the way.

"Eto…I'm fine, but I was hoping to get the homework that was missed while I was gone."

"Are you sure?" The sensei uncomfortably asked.

"Hai!" She smiled.

_Well she seems better, _Momo noted. While moving onto the next desk, he looked at the clock-

_NO! I'M 15 MINUTES LATE FOR TENNIS PRACTICE, I need to hurry._

He picked up the pace, scrubbing and spraying each desk, and then dashed out the door while Mizuko and their teacher were still talking. After noticing Momo's absence, Mizuko made a consideration.

_He must have been caught eating again. Maybe I should watch him practice soon, he seems like he's nice enough._

* * *

><p>As the rain pounded the ground the next day, Kaidoh noted the weather and deliberated.<em> It's another rainy day? I hate it, you're more likely to slip while running, but if it hadn't been for the rain, I never would've discovered my boomerang snake.<em> As he pondered while hissing, all but one of his classmates flinched around him.

Mizuko pondered, _should I ask him if that was supposed to be a snake hiss? He's a little scary, demo, everyone else around him seems to be scared too. Maybe he's just…similar to me...yeah, maybe, I want to know,_

"Ano, was that a hiss?"

This time Kaidoh flinched. He turned to his left to see Mizuko curiously staring at him. He began to stare back with his intense glare, but, surprisingly, that only made her snicker.

_Eh? _"What's so funny?" He snarled.

Mizuko winced, "Eto, it explains why he calls you mamushi," Mizuko replied as she pointed to Momo. Kaidoh continued to glare at Mizuko.

Mizuko recoiled a little after seeing no positive change in her new classmate's visage. _Oh no, I didn't want to make him angry, it's sugoi, just like a real snake. Maybe I should just tell him the truth even if he doesn't believe it. _

"I-It's okay."

_Huh? _Kaidoh was stunned.

"Snakes used to be my favorite animals," Mizuko said with a faint smile.

"Hnn," Kaidoh distantly replied while turning his head straight. As Mizuko turned back, a slight flush rose on Kaidoh's face.

* * *

><p>At the end of class, Momo came, again, to Mizuko's desk.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

_Goodness, everyone is so nosey, _"I'm okay," she replied. "Is it fine for me to come and watch you practice tomorrow?"

Momo's face brightened, "Un! I'll even show you my dunk smash as a treat."

"Sounds good," Mizuko civilly replied.

* * *

><p>"We'll show her the strength of the Seigaku tennis team!" Momo excitedly announced with his voice echoing throughout the gym. However, everyone just stared at him like he was crazy.<p>

"I don't get what's so special about this girl Momo-senpai," Ryoma bluntly muttered.

"Isn't it obvious ochibi, he-" Momo quickly clasped Eiji's mouth shut before he could say anymore, and nervously chuckled.

"She's new, and I'm simply welcoming her here. Is that a crime?"

Fuji maliciously answered, "Only if there's an ulterior motive behind it."

"FUJI-SENPAI!" Momo's mortified face said it all.

"Heh heh," Fuji innocently smiled. Momo's shock lightened his grip and Eiji struggled out, gasping as if he hadn't been able to breathe.

"THAT WAS SO MEAN MOMO, HOW COULD YOU TREAT YOUR SENPAI LIKE THAT?"

Momo sighed. _I'm starting to worry about how this is going to turn out._

* * *

><p>The following day spawned gentler weather, and pleasant breezes. Mizuko realized during class, <em>finally, my cold's starting clear up<em>. _It looks like a nice day for tennis, so there's a good chance they'll have practice after school._

As the bell rang for lunch, Mizuko dashed out of the classroom as quickly as her unfit body allowed. _They'll come bombarding me with questions again, and I'm running out of rational excuses. _She stopped not too long after she started to catch her breath. _That reminds me, I haven't done "that" for a while. _She decided to walk around a bit since she didn't have a lunch, and didn't bother to buy one. _It's almost too nice out, _Mizuko pondered as she slowly progressed.

"Hey what do you think of that Shimizu girl?"

Mizuko stopped dead in her tracks, and quickly hid behind a nearby tree as a few girls passed by. _No good has, and ever will, come from this, demo…_

"I guess she's polite, but very evasive, I mean it's been 4 days and we still don't know anything about her. She seems…suspicious."

Mizuko found herself on auto pilot, and following them. Another girl added,

"Maybe we can get Momoshiro-kun to ask her, did you notice how he's been talking to her a lot?"

They all nodded. Then the final girl pretentiously said,

"She could stand to lose a few pounds too," that made all the girls giggle.

The wind gracefully continued its course, and the leaves rustled in the tree Mizuko stood behind. As the girls slowly disappeared, Mizuko's slight frown began to curve upward into a smirk.

"Pitiful, that's the best they've got?" She whispered while sarcastically chuckling.

* * *

><p>Momo decided to eat his lunch outside today (if 20 packages of junk food count as lunch). As he was about to eat a mochi ball, the three girls approached him.<p>

"Yo!" Momo casually greeted.

They looked at each other, smiled, and said in unison, "Momoshiro-kun can we ask you for a favor?"

_Eh?_ "I guess so what is it?" Momo curiously asked.

The first girl took one step closer to Momo, "We want to know more about Shimizu-san."

Momo gave them a confused look, "Ano, what does this have to do with me?"

The second girl stepped closer, "She talks to you, right?"

Momo thought about it, "Not really, she's been sick, so I've let her have some privacy, but how come you aren't talking to her yourselves?"

_There's a guy for you, we don't work that way, _the three thought in unison.

The last girl stepped forward, "She won't talk to us, personally, I think she's pretty stuck up-"

"How can you say that about someone you don't even know?" Momo snapped. The first girl replied,

"Come on now! Don't pretend that you don't judge people."

Momo slightly gasped but looked downward. _That's right, I did judge her. I'm not much better am I? _Momo stood up, looked at all three of the girls, sternly replied,

"If you girls want to get to know Shimizu-san, quit being cowardly and respectfully talk to her yourselves," and walked away.

* * *

><p>Mizuko continued with her stroll, occasionally looking at the clock-<p>

"THWAK, THWAK!"

_Huh? Is someone hitting a tennis ball? _She continued walking towards the sound and looked at the clock on the building one more time. _12:45, so I have about 15 minutes until- _

CRASH!

Mizuko tripped and found herself on the ground next to someone. _Crap, I would do something like this. _

"Gomenasai! Are you oka-"

The guy sat up and scowled at her with big, intense eyes.

_His look is a little intimidating, oh no what have I done? _She blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm fine, but watch where you're going," he replied with a yawn.

"Un, ano, I heard someone hitting a tennis ball was that-" Mizuko stopped when she noticed he wasn't even holding a racquet, and, after that yawn, realized he was sleeping.

"Ah, g-gomen," Mizuko nervously laughed, "Excuse me," she yelled as she ran off.

The boy rested again to go back to sleep, smirked, and said,

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

><p>Translation corner:<p>

Arigatou: Thank you

Sugoi: Awesome, amazing, incredible, etc.

Gomenasai: Formal way of saying "I'm sorry" with remorse.

Ochibi: It's Eiji's nickname for Ryoma, it literally means "kiddo"

-kun: a suffix to address guys in highschool or of the same age.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Have We Met Before?

_Italics: Memory flashback/character's thoughts_

Regular: Narration/quotation

* * *

><p>Mizuko: You mean we're still on the same day as the ending of chapter 2?<p>

Me: Yep, I'm making a lot happen in one day.

Mizuko: *Groans* Why?

Me: *Pats Mizuko on the head* Please don't complain, I need to think about the other characters too, *sighs* please say the disclaimer.

Mizuko: *groans again*…32692010 doesn't own Prince of Tennis, just me and the story. Wait a minute, what other characters?

Me: Oh, you'll find out soon enough.

Chapter 3: Have We Met Before?

_"It'll be all right Mii-chan, as long as you just be yourself, you'll fit right in," _

Mizuko recalled her mother's encouraging words on her starting day as a first year in middle school while she made her way back down the hallway towards her classroom. She stopped, and looked outside one of the windows.

_"Who's that kaa-san?" She curiously asked. Her mother giggled, bent down, placed her hand on Mizuko's shoulder, smiled, and replied, _

_"The polite, mischievous, yet caring, and wonderful girl you are."_

Mizuko gazed at the sky for another moment, and questioned, _why have I…I mean, okay I know why I've changed, demo can I really go back to being all those things? Should I go back? _She slid the door open to see Momo lost in thought.

_Demo, for some reason, _

she began to walk towards his desk,

_Momoshiro-san sort of makes me want to be more like that. _

Just for the slightest moment, a nearly foreign sort of smile rose on Mizuko's countenance, a smile of hope.

_I am curious what time his practice starts though, school ended 15 minutes ago._

"Ano, Momoshiro-san?"

Momo was too absorbed in thinking about what those girls said to hear his name. Mizuko finally gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Momo jumped out of his seat from surprise. Mizuko smirked before frowning,

"You don't have to be so surprised." Then she leaned in a little closer to his face with an eyebrow raised,

"U-unless I caught you thinking about someone."

Momo's face turned bright pink_, _and quickly shook his head, "No, you just surprised me."

"Hmm," she retreated with a hint of shame, but inquired, "what time does your practice start?"

Momo looked at the clock and practically fainted.

"Whoa! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mizuko curiously asked. Momo, nearly as quickly as he fainted, jumped up, grabbed Mizuko's hand, and bolted out the classroom. He tried to explain while running,

"IF I'M LATE FOR PRACTICE AGAIN INUI-SENPAI WILL MAKE ME DRINK-" Momo's face turned green just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of running, Momo and Mizuko arrived at the tennis courts.<p>

"Ahh, thank goodness, I made-Shimizu-san? Shimizu-san!"

Mizuko fell to her knees from exhaustion. She hadn't realized how much she ran from all the excitement; but her body made sure to let her know right when they stopped. She clutched the middle of her chest.

_Calm down heart, please calm down,_

"I'm…fine…I…I just…need…to catch…my…breath," she managed to say in between pants.

Momo gasped, _how could I have been so careless? She isn't in any condition to be running like that, especially since she's out of shape, but why didn't she say anything?_

"Shimizu-san, gomen," Momo remorsefully apologized.

Mizuko's breathing finally slowed a bit, she looked at Momo, and faintly smiled, "It's okay, I'll be fine, and thanks for inviting me to watch your practice." Momo smiled back, "Un!"

"Momo-senpai, you'd better hurry up and change or Inui-senpai's go-"

"Eh? You?" Mizuko nearly shouted as she pointed at Ryoma.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Momo curiously asked.

"Not really," Ryoma responded.

"Eto, we met earlier today by accident," Mizuko added while thinking,

_geez this is such a cliché. _

_"_I'm really sorry about earlier," Mizuko reiterated.

"It's nothing," Ryoma also reiterated.

Momo looked at both of them and began to scratch his head, "Well, I guess you've already met Echizen Ryoma. Echizen, this is Shimizu Mizuko, my new classmate."

They both nodded. Ryoma adjusted his hat, and walked away as the rest of the regulars came out of the locker room.

"NYA! KAWAII!" A guy with red hair ran up to Mizuko and began to playfully poke her chubby cheeks.

_This guy's worse than Momoshiro-san, please, STOP! _After a few more pokes, Mizuko flinched back and quivered.

"Eiji-senpai, don't scare her," Momo interjected.

"Demo, she's just like my teddy bear-" Eiji leaned in closer to Mizuko with a lighthearted smile, "Kawaii!"

Mizuko immediately looked down and blushed while gripping her right arm with her left hand.

_N...no guy, other than Otou-san, has ever called me that before. Even if he is comparing me to a stuffed animal-_ she nervously adjusted her glasses.

"Kikumaru, 20 laps," a tall guy with glasses and a stern expression ordered.

Eiji pouted, "hai Tezuka," and quickly left. Momo's smile grew as the rest of the regulars caught up,

"Minna, this is my new classmate Shimizu Mizuko." "From left to right, that's Fuji Shusuke-senpai, Kawamura Takashi-senpai, Oishi Shuichiro-senpai, Inui Sadaharu-senpai, and our buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu."

_"Just be yourself," _her mother's words echoed. Mizuko politely smiled and bowed,

"I-it's nice to meet you all."

Fuji's eyes opened with a hint of alarm after Mizuko spoke. "Same here," they all responded. Inui opened his note book and began writing something. Mizuko curiously asked,

"Ano…w-what's that senpai?" Inui's glasses glared as he looked up, "data collection."

Mizuko was taken aback. _If that's the case, he must be testing me to see how I'll react to that. _She smiled and said, "Good luck with that."

Momo, Taka, and Oishi went pale. Taka questioned,

"You're okay with him writing about you?"

"Hm?" Mizuko looked at him. "He can write anything he wants, demo it doesn't mean it will be accurate," she oddly replied.

At this, Momo, Taka, and Oishi's jaws dropped while Inui smiled,

"Is that a challenge Shimizu-san?"

The corner of Mizuko's lip curved upward at first, but then she answered with a bit of apprehension, "Eto…maybe?"

Momo, Taka, and Oishi thought in unison: _this girl is crazy!_

"That's enough, everyone onto the courts or else it'll be 30 laps."

"Hai!" Momo waved at Mizuko as he walked away.

She nearly shivered, _what am I doing? Challenging a senpai like that, I-_she began to shake her head, _never mind, there are quite a few courts let's start watching from over here._

* * *

><p>"DORIAAAH!" Momo shouted as he showed off his dunk smash.<p>

_I didn't know it was humanly possible to jump that high, _Mizuko thought in amazement. Unfortunately, for Momo, his dunk was-

_Huh? Someone can return that powerful smash?_

The ball went over Momo's head and landed right on the baseline.

"There it is, Fuji-senpai's Higuma Otoshi!"

_Eh? _Mizuko looked to her right to see a few freshmen completely absorbed in watching the match. _They named that shot too, huh? Who hit that? Fuji they said? _She looked over at the guy with light chestnut hair as Momo walked up to him. _Oh my, he's a senior? _They talked a little more as Mizuko watched them. Momo laughed a little.

_Uh-oh, he's turning around. _She swiftly broke her gaze and began to walk towards another court.

"HOI HOI!" Eiji announced as he playfully hit the ball while Oishi ran behind him. Mizuko watched as the practice match continued. Although her expression was calm all she could think was, _sugoi!_

"Height: 152.4 cm, weight-"

Mizuko rapidly turned around, gave Inui a pleading stare, and nearly telepathically communicated, _please don't say it out loud! _

He chuckled and wrote while saying, "Self-conscious about weight," but kept quiet about the number. Mizuko tried to ignore Inui's intrusive comment and began to turn back around to watch the match-

"You must be really interested in tennis Shimizu," Inui adjusted his glasses, "Since this isn't the first time you've watched our practice."

_EH?_

She stared at Inui for about a minute with shock, and then smiled,

"You s-sure take your work very seriously Inui-senpai."

Inui chuckled again, "The act of observation is essential for data tennis."

"O-of course," Mizuko agreed as they both began to continue to watch the match.

* * *

><p>After practice, Mizuko waited for Momo to come out of the courts. Right as she began to walk towards the locker room, she was grabbed into a backwards hug by Eiji.<p>

"W-w-what are you d-" Mizuko began to ask, but was cut off by the robust senpai.

"TEDDY-CHAN! Did you watch me? Did you watch me?"

Mizuko nearly felt faint as all of her emotions stirred. She monotonously asked,

"Teddy-chan?"

"HAI! You remind me so much of him!"

Mizuko panicked as Eiji rubbed his cheek against hers. _Let me go! Don't touch me! I have to get out of this, but how? I got it! _

"ATCHOO!"

Eiji jumped a foot backwards in surprise. "Nya? Teddy-chan, are you sick?"

"Just a little, d-demo its better than yesterday," Mizuko sniffed.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you're too energetic," Ryoma bluntly commented as he walked into the locker room.

"Ochibi, how could you be so mean to your senpai?" Eiji shouted as he ran after him.

Mizuko stood, frozen, trying to collect herself. _He gets too close for comfort, demo he doesn't seem like a terrible person- _

"It's nice to see you're feeling better."

_Huh? _Mizuko instantly looked up to see that light chestnut hair…

"Ano…excuse me?" She said on the defense. _What does he mean by that? _

Fuji smiled, thinking maybe she didn't hear him, "It's nice to see you're feeling better."

Mizuko awkwardly nodded with appreciation.

As Momo exited the locker room, Mizuko walked up to him.

"Well, what do you think Shimizu-san?" He asked with a smile.

"It was great! You're very talented Momoshiro-san," she looked at the other regulars as they come out, "You…you all are." She gave a slight bow and waved while walking off, "See you tomorrow Momshiro-san, j-ja ne Kaidoh-san!"

"che," Kaidoh sneered, and immediately walked away. A couple of the regulars watched with attentiveness as Kaidoh left, and silence followed.

After Mizuko left, "She was nice," Oishi began.

"NYA! TEDDY-CHAN!" Eiji excitedly jumped and ran over to Momo, "Momo, how could you hide someone that adorable from us?" He pouted.

"E…Eiji-senpai, what do you mean? She just started coming here 3 days ago!" Momo said in his defense.

"She was sick then too right?" Fuji asked.

Momo frowned a little and answered, "Hai."

Inui adjusted his glasses after closing his notebook, and simply uttered, "Interesting."

* * *

><p>The sun began to set as Mizuko walked home<em>. <em>Even though her body mechanically progressed, her mind was somewhere else.

_Maybe Kaa-san's advice worked. Demo, I shouldn't have teased Momoshiro-san. _For a moment, Mizuko took in her surroundings to make sure she was traversing in the right direction. _I must have really made him uncomfortable. _She contritely bit her lip as her mind continued its course to think about the Seigaku tennis team. _I need to watch out for that guy with the red hair, bad person or not, I don't want to get too close. I can't believe he's a senpai. _She cowered a little after remembering that glomp. _I should thank Tezuka-senpai for punishing him in the beginning, _Mizuko smiled a bit, but quickly returned to reality,_ even if it wasn't intended to help me. _She checked her surroundings again, this time with a little mistrust, before shaking it off and progressing again. _Oh no, n__ow __I'm starting to regret following her advice. I still can't believe what I said! Especially when the regulars were frightened that I "challenged" Inui-senpai, and if he hadn't said those things aloud, I wouldn't have known he was there writing about me… _Her eyebrows furrowed and she finished her thought:

…_especially because I don't want him to know any more about me than anyone else should. _

As the rest of the experience of watching the Seigaku practice advanced in her memory, something caught Mizuko's attention.

_What did he mean, "To see you're feeling better?" Did Momoshiro-san talk to that guy about me? Urgh, don't think like that! Demo how could he just walk up to me and say that? _As she began to reflect, Fuji's voice began to echo in her memory.

_"It's nice to see you're feeling better."_

_"It's nice to see you're feeling better."_

_"It's nice to see you're okay-"_

"_Are you-"_

Mizuko froze and gasped.

* * *

><p>Me: Thanks again for reading, and welcome back to the translation corner. I hope you're either learning a bit of Japanese, or helping to reinforce what you already know!<p>

-chan: feminine equivalent of -kun

kaa-san: mom/mother

kawaii: cute/adorable

otou-san: dad/father

Higuma Otoshi: one of Fuji's triple counters. Its literal translation is "bear drop".

ja ne: a very friendly salutation for "bye" that's usually said between friends.


	5. Chapter 4: Settling and unsettling

_Italics: Character's thoughts_

Regular: Narration/quotes

Me: Well it seems like everything's going nice and smoothly so far, Ryoma what do you think of Mizuko?

Ryoma: *shrugs*

Me: -_- no point in even asking, okay Eij-

Eiji: "SHE'S SO KAWAII! I just wanna squeeze her cheeks and pet her!"

Me: Uh…okay even I'm starting to think that's a bit much

Eiji: *curiously tilts head to the side* "Nya?"

Ryoma: *turns to you* 32692010 doesn't own Prince of Tennis, just the OC and idea. I'm just saying it so they'll stop talking and that we can get on with the story *casually walks away*

Me: *watches Ryoma* I don't know whether I should buy him a can of Ponta because he said the disclaimer or be mad because he insulted me.

Chapter 4: Settling in

It took one week for Mizuko's classmates to lose their interest in her, especially after those three girls publically deemed her "stuck-up". Mizuko let out a sigh of relief, _finally some peace and-_

"SHIMIZU-SAN! Are you coming to watch us practice today?"

_I thought too soon, _"Gomen Momoshiro-san, but I have cleaning duty after school."

Momo groaned, "Shimizu-san, you haven't come to watch a game yet, and you haven't watched practice since last week."

Mizuko slightly frowned, _why does he make me feel so guilty? _"Eto…" she began to stutter to buy some time. As Momo started to grow impatient, Mizuko finally answered, "Gomen, how about I come watch you at the first game of the Kantou tournament?"

"Demo, we still haven't finished the prefectural tournament. The finals are in a few days," Momo replied.

Mizuko smiled, "That's why I want to see how the winners of prefecturals start with Kantou." Although he was surprised with Mizuko's odd assurance, Momo answered,

"Ah!"

* * *

><p>"EEP!" A couple of girls shouted in the hall after hearing the thunder. Mizuko just rolled her eyes as she continued wiping the desks in silence. The corners of her lips began to curve upward as she thought about walking home in the rain.<p>

"Huh?"

Something caught Mizuko's eye right next to her desk. She walked over and collected it.

_Where have I seen this before? I know this-_

Mizuko gasped and dashed out of the classroom.

As she ran outside, she was disappointed to find it was only thundering and dark. _Please let it rain,_ she prayed while approaching the tennis courts. She began to quicken her pace when she saw the regulars.

"TEDDY-CHAN!" Eiji shouted and began to run towards her.

_Oh no! _Just as Eiji was about to pounce her, Mizuko ducked and ran around him as his face kissed the ground. "Gomenasai Kikumaru-senpai," Mizuko tepidly apologized as she ran towards the locker room.

"Konichiwa Shimizu-san," Oishi greeted.

"K-konichiwa Oishi-senpai, gomen, w-where's Kaidoh-san?"

"Oh, he's in there," he pointed inside.

"Arigatou," Mizuko quickly bowed and ran indoors. She found Kaidoh nearly frantically searching for something in his bag. She breathlessly walked over to him, panting, while showing him the bandana, "Here…you…left this…in…the…classroom."

Kaidoh stared at her for about a minute before nearly snatching the bandana from Mizuko and quietly muttered while tying it around his head,

"Baka."

She gave a slightly hurt smile as she began to move her overweight, fatigued, legs in the direction of the door.

"NYA! TEDDY-CHAN THAT WAS SO SWEET!"

Mizuko couldn't avoid Eiji this time as he hugged her and began to rub his cheek against her head. While deeply blushing, Mizuko began to shiver.

_Get away…don't touch me, _"P…please," she started to quietly stutter. Eiji was completely unaware that Mizuko said anything as he fantasized about his teddy bear.

Kaidoh nearly hissed as he bluntly asked, "Don't you have cleaning duty?"

As Eiji realized he was keeping Mizuko, he began to apologize. Immediately after Eiji let Mizuko go, she ran back towards the school as the tempest failed to release any rain from the murky clouds.

"Eiji, you really should be gentler with others," Oishi worriedly advised. "Not everyone can handle your energy."

While Oishi lectured Eiji about the effects of his extreme vivacity as they walked out, Kaidoh slowly followed, adjusted his bandana, and whispered, "Arigatou."

* * *

><p>Mizuko ran into the girls' bathroom and nearly plopped her head onto the sink. She couldn't tell if her heavy panting was from running or in reaction to Eiji's doting embrace.<p>

_I…I'm going to have to be more creative to avoid him touching me. _She proceeded to think of examples to use.

_The sneezing was good last time, demo I'm not sick anymore, so that won't work. Maybe I should carry a bunch of things and drop them as he's about to hug me. _

Her face lightened up, _and then he'll forget about it after I pick them up. _After contemplating a little more about the idea, Mizuko realized and snickered, _I really should plainly ask him to stop, demo-_

Her chortling abruptly halted as she thought a little longer and began to shudder. _I better get back. _She shook her head._ I'll deal with this later._ Mizuko washed her face, departed from the bathroom, and made her way back to the classroom.

* * *

><p>The rain gently began to cover the city as Mizuko slowly walked home.<p>

_Everything's okay now, _she mused while letting the rain wash over her. In only a few minutes, Mizuko was soaking wet, but she continued progressing at her same pace. She didn't flinch at the sight of lightning, nor cringe at the sound of the rumbling thunder. She soaked in the rain and continued to think in silence.

_I'll never agree to the reasons people avoid the rain. Simply because it's inconvenient to their vanity is pathetic. Rain naturally cleans the air and planet, and it cleans my-_

Suddenly, the rain stopped.

_Why?_

Mizuko sadly asked herself, and then the culprit appeared as she looked up to see an umbrella, "Huh?" She nearly exclaimed in disgust. Mizuko heard a slight chuckle, turned, and nearly jumped in surprise to see that chestnut hair…

"Is this why you got sick last time?" He playfully questioned.

"F…Fuji-senpai?" Mizuko dumbly asked, but then realized the question and looked away, "I don't think so."

Fuji curiously looked at Mizuko and inquired, "Why don't you have an umbrella?"

At this, Mizuko's eyes narrowed and an impulsive irritation sprouted from her voice, "Because I don't need one." She took off her rain covered glasses, cleared them with her wet sleeve, and directly looked at Fuji for a moment before returning them to her face. Just as before, she looked down and hid her countenance,

"I appreciate your concern Fuji-senpai, now, and that time in the hallway, demo…it's fine," she returned his gaze with a meager smile, "unlike many others, I'm not actually bothered by the rain, excuse me."

She quickly walked away afterwards leaving Fuji and his umbrella. He watched as Mizuko began to disappear from his sight, and opened his eyes as he began to stare up at the dark sky,

_Not bothered by the rain, huh? _He let out a brief little chuckle.

* * *

><p>Mizuko gently closed the door as she entered her house. She quietly walked down the hallway towards the kitchen as a short-haired white cat with green eyes meowed, ran up to her, and began to rub its cheek against her leg. She bent down, caressed the cat's fur, smiled, and softly whispered,<p>

"Tadaima, Oki-chi."

After nearly scarfing down half of the contents of the refrigerator, since she hadn't eaten lunch again, doing her homework, and changing out of her wet clothes, Mizuko turned off her bedroom lights. She walked towards the window and stared as the shadows of raindrops, casted by the street lamp, pelted her face. Mizuko closed her eyes to let her ears feel the soothing storm. A bolt of lightning tossed a bright light through the glass and nearly lit up the capacity. As the room grew dark again, Mizuko slowly opened her eyes and returned the light.

_The question is where is "that"? _She began to wonder as she searched her room.

"NYA!"

Mizuko heard scratches at her door and opened it for Oki. "You can come in, but only for now because no one else is home, okay?" She instructed the feline. Oki dashed right by Mizuko, jumped on her bed, and immediately stretched out for a nap. "Geez neko, you're too comfortable in here," she sarcastically joked and walked over to him. She began to rub his stomach,

"You know, I met someone the other day who meows just like you," she tapped his nose and smiled. "Oh yeah! That's where I put it!" She realized and dashed out of the room.

"Nya?" Oki curiously meowed.

* * *

><p>Mizuko carried in a box from the garage as the front door opened.<p>

"Tadaima!"

Mizuko smiled, "Welcome home, kaa-san. How was work?"

"It was fine," she replied, and returned with a more serious face, "How was school today?"

"Good," Mizuko quickly answered, feeling the weight of the box begin to affect her. "Are you working tomorrow and Sunday?"

"Gomen, demo I have to, your otou-san is still out applying for jobs-"

"No it's all right," Mizuko smiled and began to proceed back up the stairs to her bedroom, but turned to her mother as she hung up her rain coat, "Ano, have you heard from onee-chan?"

Mizuko's mother gave her a dispirited look, "Gomen, I haven't."

"Oh, okay," Mizuko enthusiastically replied and continued to stroll towards her room. She thrust the box onto her bed and began digging through its contents-

"MII-CHAN! PLEASE COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND!" Her mother yelled.

_Oh no, I know that tone, _Mizuko groaned. She reluctantly left the box and proceeded to the kitchen. Her mother stood with the refrigerator ajar,

"Did you take a bento with you to school today?"

Mizuko looked down knowing her mother knew the answer, but was testing her honesty,

"No, kaa-san."

Mizuko's mother looked at her with worry, "If you don't have enough time, I can-"

Mizuko waved her hands and interrupted, "No, it's okay, I don't-"

"Mizuko!" Her mother's angry call made Mizuko flinch.

"Look at me!" she ordered. Slowly, but surely, Mizuko ceased avoiding her mother's eye contact.

"This isn't good for you," Mizuko began to roll her eyes. _I think I know where this is going_.

"You've been starving yourself during the day and binging in the evening. Also, don't think I haven't noticed your sleep deprivation and cold!" Her face began to dismay, "Mii-chan, you don't ask me for anything anymore,

Mizuko clenched her fists, and embarrassedly looked away.

"The last thing you asked of me was to transfer to another school, demo, Mii-chan it doesn't matter how far you run, nor what methods you use…" she walked up, placed her arms around Mizuko, and whispered,

"You need to accept your pain so you can begin to heal."

After being released from her mother's embrace, Mizuko silently, and quickly, rushed to her room and slammed the door after Oki promptly exited. Only the rain, thunder, and Mizuko's rapid heartbeat filled the silent room. She slid to the floor, and rested her back against the door. After staying there, motionless, with a detached stare for 15 minutes, Mizuko finally lifted her head to look at the open box.

_I…_

She began to stand.

_I…_

She walked over to the box, rummaged through it, and pulled out something.

_I desperately need to do "that"._

* * *

><p>In this edition of Translation Corner:<p>

konichiwa: Hello/good day/ good afternoon it's the more universal greeting.

Tadaima: Sort of a greeting, or more announcement, saying "I'm home" when entering one's own house.

Neko: cat

Onee-chan: older sister (chan shows a more casual address)

Until next chapter...^_^


	6. Chapter 5: A Different Aspect

Regular: narration/quotes

_Italics: character's thoughts_

Me: Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading, leaving your reviews, adding my story to your favorites, and/or subscribing to story alert. Momo-kun, will you do the honors of saying the disclaimer?

Momo: *chewing on a hamburger*

Me:…-_- really?

Momo: *makes a big swallow* Ne, Ne 32692010, what is "that?"

Me: Huh? Oh, you mean the thing Mizuko mentioned in chapter 2 and at the end of chapter 4?

Momo: *nods*

Me: *side glance* please say the disclaimer first.

Momo: 32692010 does not own _Prince of Tennis _only the OCs and an idea, well?

Me: You'll find out in this chapter!

Momo: -_-U

Chapter 5: A different Aspect

The rainstorm overnight left the all the flora with gentle, crisp dew in the morning. The occasional puddle was created in the grooves of the sidewalks and curbs, and the sun pushed its rays through the horizon to commence the weekend. For once, an alarm clock was turned off before its set awakening time as its owner shut her door and proceeded to the outside world.

More than a couple Seigaku regulars took advantage of this day to do some extra training. Kaidoh went out for his usual run, and Momo snacked on a few hamburgers.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'll practice a little today, <em>Fuji decided while getting dressed. After grabbing his bag, he began to make his way over to some near, secluded courts to practice alone.

"Hm?" _That's odd, _Fuji thought as he heard the sounds of tennis balls hitting the court. He turned around the corner and opened his eyes.

There, wearing pants, a long sleeve shirt, holding a tennis racquet and ball, Shimizu Mizuko stood.

She tossed the tennis ball in the air and began to bend her knees. She bent lower as the ball soared higher, and intensely watched it. As the ball began to drop, Mizuko jumped, swung her racquet, and made a good landing-

"Boink!"

_Eh?_

Fuji watched as the ball bounced off of Mizuko's head.

"Again? Oops," Mizuko rubbed her head and began to smirk that later turned into a full laugh. Suddenly, Mizuko looked over at Fuji as he realized he was sniggering too.

"Gomen, I didn't know you played tennis Shimizu-san."

Mizuko stiffened, immensely blushed with embarrassment, and looked away, "K-konichiwa Fuji-senpai. I do, demo I-I'm very rusty."

Fuji smiled and took out his racquet, "Do you want to play?"

Mizuko frowned and began to fidget with her racquet, "I-I don't think I should. I'm not athletic, and I won't be any competition-"

"Shimizu-san?"

Mizuko slowly looked at the grinning tensai, "It'll just be a quick game for fun." He reiterated his question, "Do you want to play?"

_Do I want to play? Of course, but I'll tire so easily, and it's been so long- _"N…no thanks," she fibbed and began to collect her belongings.

"Ah, too bad," Fuji frowned and began to walk over to the adjacent court. Mizuko froze,

_I haven't played for quite some time, and I'm refusing a game? _The pit of her stomach began to churn. _I had so many memories of playing, having…eh? Fun? Why? Why is everything in my being telling me to go? Maybe I…_

"F…Fuji-senpai?"

_Eh? _Fuji turned to see Mizuko holding her racquet head to the ground while she avoided eye contact and nervously blushed, "J…just…" her eyes moved in his direction "one game?"

Fuji smiled, "Hai," and walked over to the opposite side of her court.

After winning the racquet spin, Mizuko gently tapped the ball over the net, and the game commenced. Fuji rapidly reached and struck it with a return ace. Mizuko turned to the slowly rolling ball,

_I'm not surprised. He is one of the best players on the team…_

The sun's heat began to increase as the second point began, and the ball came towards Mizuko. She bent her knees for a topspin return, but-

"WHAT?" She impulsively shouted as it passed her before she could swing.

Fuji chuckled. _She definitely has a little experience, demo-eh? _Fuji tilted his head with curiosity while Mizuko's countenance disclosed something different as she delicately grabbed the ball, a genuine smile.

_What a weird girl._

He gently returned the third ball and Mizuko finally made contact, "Yes!" She whispered, but the victory was short-lived as Fuji already made it to the ball and volleyed it slightly over the net.

_NO! _Mizuko gasped as she knew it was impossible for her to reach it. _Wait, it's already game point? I'll have to try extra hard then. _This time, Mizuko served the ball with all her strength; it rapidly cleared the net-

"OUT!" Fuji called.

"EH?" After feeling a bit of embarrassment and wiping some sweat from her forehead, Mizuko regained her composure and served the second time properly. Fuji easily returned it for Mizuko to reach, and she barely tapped the ball into the singles court. Fuji decided to test her a little and hit the ball to the far left corner. Mizuko dashed after the ball but quickly began to fatigue.

_I…I am a little thirsty-NO! I WILL REACH IT!_

* * *

><p>The sun harshly pounded its heat upon the two players as the rally began to stretch into a minute. Fuji began to feel a little uncomfortable with the heat and decided to end the match with a final smash, but Mizuko persevered. She ran towards ball, but her dry, sedentary body refused to endure any more, and she collapsed on the hot cement. Fuji ran over to Mizuko's side when she failed to stand. She dryly coughed,<p>

"Wa…ter."

After failing to find a bottle in her bag, Fuji grabbed his water bottle and gently lifted Mizuko's head to reach the straw.

"Shimizu-san, can you stand?"

"I…I think so," she gasped for air and struggled to sit up.

"Come on, I'll take you inside," Fuji said as he wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and helped her stand.

"_N…no, it's okay, I'll be fine just let me go, and leave me alone,"_ is what Mizuko desperately wanted to say, but she lost her strength and continued to hack and beg for more water. Fuji acquiesced, gave her another drink, and began to support her as they left the courts.

"W…whe…are you…ta…king…me?" Mizuko managed to ask.

"My house is only a block from here," He said with determination.

Mizuko felt her eyelids begin to weaken and dispassionately replied, "Oh, okay."

_I need to hurry, she's getting weaker. _Fuji struggled as he continued to aid Mizuko, and opened the front door. He gently placed her on the couch as he ran into the kitchen to get some ice water and a wet rag.

"G…Gomen, Fu…ji-senpai, go-"

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize," he interrupted while placing the cool towel on her forehead, and held the glass to her mouth. It took a great deal of strength for Mizuko to take a drink, and she nearly collapsed back in exhaustion.

_Why? _They both thought in unison.

"Please rest here, and finish this. I'll be back to check on you in a little while," he moved the large glass of ice water closer to Mizuko. She peered at it, nodded, and embarrassedly replied, "Hai." Right before Fuji stood, he felt a tug on his shirt, "P…Please…" she desperately begged, "D…Don't tell…anyone…about…this!"

* * *

><p>An hour passed with momentary sips of water that slowly began to shorten in intervals. Mizuko sat up, removed the towel, and began to suffer with mental turmoil. <em>This is beyond embarrassing! How could I have been so stupid to forget to bring water? Chances are he thinks I'm a baka- <em>her eyes suddenly widened, and she began to shake her head. _So much has happened that I didn't even realize that... _She began to blush. _I'm alone, at a boy's house! Oh…- _

"Eh? Who are you?"

Mizuko flinched and speechlessly stared at the unfamiliar boy who entered the living room, quickly stood, and bowed. "G-gomenasai for the in-" she suddenly felt dizzy from the rapid movement and fell back onto the sofa.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

_Slowly, slowly _Mizuko instructed herself as she gently rubbed her forehead. "Hai, just a little heat exhaustion. Wa-watshi wa, Shimizu Mizuko."

"Fuji Yuuta," he replied and asked, "What were you doing to get heat exhaustion?"

Mizuko apprehensively looked away and corrected her glasses. _I was being a baka and forgot to take any water with me. _"I-I was trying to play tennis with Fuji-senpai, do you know him?"

Yuuta pursed his lips and irritatingly replied, "Ah, he's…my…aniki."

"Hm," Mizuko responded with a smile, but took note of his expression, and dejectedly broke eye contact, "Gomenasai, w-was it something I said?"

Yuuta quickly waved his hands, "No, no gomen, ano, you should be drinking more water. I'll go get some for you," and moved to the kitchen.

Mizuko blinked a couple times in astonishment and beamed. _How sweet, I didn't know Fuji-senpai had a brother, wait a minute! _She began to panic. _Do I call him Fuji-san? No, he appears to be older than me, so Fuji-senpai might be more respectful? No, wait, what if Fuji-senpai comes back? How can I differentiate between them? What should I say? Come on! Remember what kaa-san said? "Just be yourself." _

"Here," Yuuta offered the glass.

"A-arigatou," Mizuko said as she grasped the cup. As Yuuta was about to return to the kitchen-"A-ano…"

"Nani?"

Mizuko's heart began to race from nervousness, "E…Eto, I-I don't mean t-to be forward…a-and I hope y-you don't take this the w-wrong way…" Yuuta turned towards Mizuko with confusion plastered on his face. "C-can I call y-you y-y-Yuuta…san?" Mizuko covered her face from revealing her blush.

_Ehh!_

Yuuta's visage acquired a little color and he looked away, "Why?"

Mizuko continued to stutter as she looked at Yuuta, but then revealed her reason a little quickly, "I…it's…just…I-I have an older sister, and I don't like it when people call us by the same name or when I'm called her little sister."

Yuuta's face obtained a little more color, and Mizuko broke eye contact when she saw his countenance and fiddled with her cup. "A-and…I-I thought you m-might understand…"

Yuuta turned towards the doorway, reacted, "Do what you want," and departed to the kitchen again.

Mizuko tried to absorb what just happened in between heavy breaths, and finally came to a conclusion. _So much for taking kaa-san's advice, all it's done is get me into trouble! _Mizuko sighed, frowned, and took a large gulp of the ice water.

* * *

><p><em>Well, she definitely gave me some unexpected training.<em>

Fuji inwardly laughed. He opened the front door with his right hand and his left carried a store sack. "Gomen for keeping you waiting Shimizu-san-eh?" he looked with surprise when Yuuta entered the living room, and smiled, "Did you come to visit me?"

Yuuta avoided eye contact, "D-don't be ridiculous! I just came for the extra pumpkin curry." He showed the container for proof, preceded across the room, and smiled at Mizuko, "It was nice meeting you Shimizu-san."

Mizuko blushed and stammered, "S-sayonara…Y-Yuuta-san."

Fuji opened his eyes in bewilderment.

"See ya, aniki," Yuuta acknowledged, and progressed to the front door.

"Ah," Fuji replied. _Hmm… _Fuji began to contemplate as a malevolent grin grew.

"Ano, where did you go Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji's voice surrounded his prey, "Ehh? So I'm still Fuji-senpai?" he creepily teased.

_Oh, no!_

Mizuko began to shiver, "E-eto…"

Fuji chuckled as he sat next to her, "Gomen, I'm just kidding." _She's too easy! I'm going to save that for later. _He showed her the bag, "I bought these for you."

Mizuko blinked in shock, _F…for me? _She slowly took the bag and pulled out its contents.

"Please use it," Fuji nearly pleaded as he pointed to the new, reusable aqua colored water bottle.

_Okay, okay, I get the point. _She sarcastically thought, but looked at the second item with surprise.

"Eh? Tennis balls?"

"Ah, over time they lose their bounce, and I noticed the ones you used were pretty old."

"Oh," Mizuko retorted. _That was…really nice. _"Arigatou," she smiled with gratitude, but realized her imposition and quickly stood. "I-need to get going, I apologize for the intrusion, a-and everything else," she tensely blushed.

"It's nothing," Fuji replied.

"No, I should've been more responsible." Mizuko continued to deplore her negligence.

Fuji stood and came a little closer to her, "Don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes."

A couple moments of silence passed as Mizuko tried to let those words soak in, but-

"I have to go, thanks again," she rushed to the door, but was stopped as Fuji asked,

"Ne, are you coming to the game next week?"

She froze, but felt a little comfortable with the subject change, "Eto…you will have just started the Kantou tournament right?"

"Hai," Fuji answered.

"Then yes, I promised Momoshiro-san that I would. What school are you playing against?" She asked as she opened the door.

Fuji held his usual smile and answered, "Hyotei."

* * *

><p>Me: Yep it was a racquet, and "that" was hitting tennis balls. Anyway, thanks for reading chapter 5! And yes, Yuuta's favorite dish is pumpkin curry (I actually spent over 20 minutes researching online to make sure). I wanna try it sometime. Anyway, reviews are strongly encouraged! ^_^<p>

Translation corner: watashi wa- I/me (Mizuko uses it to introduce herself "I am...")

aniki-older brother but it's more informal like "bro". (it's what Yuuta calls him in the anime)

nani: What

ne-hey

sayonara: similar to konichiwa in regards to universal use, but this means "goodbye".


	7. Chapter 6: The First Half of the Game

Me: GOMEN MINNA! r_r …let's just say a bunch has happened that caused me to alter this story a bit. Since this is my first story, I really should've warned you all of this, demo because I didn't, I'm telling you now that I recommend that you go back and read from chapter 1…or at least chapter 3. I know, it's terrible, and I'm really sorry to ask this from you TT_TT. This is why I've been on I guess what they call "hiatus" for so long. However, I think it will clear up a lot of confusion, so please read it. I've made this chapter extra long for you guys (yipee! my longest chapter yet!). Now that my, rather pitiful, excuse for not updating is out of the way, it's okay to come in now!

*Enter Inui*

Inui: The probability of 32692010 requesting disclosure of the disclaimer: 100%

Me: Nothing less of Inui-kun *smile*…well, are you going to do it?

Inui: The estimated odds of confirming: 97%...

Me: Uh…Inui-kun?

Inui: The probability of 32692010 becoming irritated roughly estimated in 4.7 seconds: 78%

Me: …I…nui-kun…

Inui: The odds 32692010 will ever own _Prince of Tennis_: 0%

Me: INUI! *snatches Inui's notebook and runs away*

Inui: -0.0- illogical…*quickly takes leg weights off and runs after me*

Chapter 6: First Half of the Game

Mizuko shrank back with nervousness as she watched Inui's glasses glare while he tapped his pencil against his chin one last time before rapidly writing numerous bits of information in his notebook in reply to what she asked him not but a few moments ago. _M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Then again, I wanted to do this because of what I decided after watching that…_

* * *

><p>A few days ago…<p>

Mizuko slowly progressed around the courts after realizing she came an hour early to the match.

_I shouldn't have listened to my alarm clock. I still have a headache even though I got enough sleep. _

A slight breeze passed through the area as she took a seat on one of the benches, adjusted her sweats to make herself comfortable, and pulled out her new water bottle. She slightly smiled with a hint of gratitude while remembering Fuji's generosity, but was instantaneously guarded by her insecurity.

_He seemed…too nice for comfort._

Mizuko quickly shook her head and let out a small grumble. After scratching her head with frustration and taking a gulp, she agreed,

_I don't think I like that guy-eh? Is that Hyotei?_

She stared while the guys with the purple and white tennis uniforms passed. _The one with dark hair and glasses is kind of cute-tch as if he'd notice someone like-OH CRAP! _

Mizuko nervously broke her gaze when the regular acknowledged her. Of course, the first thing he did was look at her thick, covered legs, but after that, he coolly looked ahead again, and focused on proceeding to the future game.

She watched as the regulars progressed toward the court, and took another drink. _Well, this will be an interesting match, demo-_

She stared at her bottle and began to negatively change her visage. _Ever since Momoshiro-san lost his regular spot to Inui-senpai, he seemed to be less like himself. I'd never seen him so down before. Then again, he has been looking a little better lately, hmm._

* * *

><p>The time of the match drew near, but-<p>

"OISHI-SENPAI HURT HIS WRIST?" The freshmen yelled in a panic.

It was only natural for Mizuko to be curious, right? _What a shame. Well, at least Momoshiro-san can play now. I only came because he invited me to watch him anyway. _

She walked over to take a seat on the bleachers just close enough to hear what the players would say on the court, but kept enough distance to elude engaging in any small talk with anyone else. _Perfect! _She smiled with satisfaction.

The match began with doubles 2 and seemed rather normal, that is, until the first ball was served. As she watched in slight solitude, Mizuko's eyes followed the ball as fast as they could, and observed the players as they successfully hit the ball after running to different parts of the court. She inwardly smirked. _I wouldn't last 5 minutes playing like that, _but the match began to hold a dreadful ambiance as the mass of Hyotei cheers drowned out the Seigaku yells and she slightly cringed from the noise, but suddenly,

"Eh?"

Momo made contact with the ball with both of his hands, grasping the racquet with passion, launched it with a strong force, and the freshmen called it "Jack Knife". However, the match only grew more intense as the player named Mukahi Gakuto reciprocated with his special Moon Salute to lob the ball.

"Okay! I've been waiting," Momo teased the opponents and jumped. Mizuko leaned in closer; anticipating Momo's Dunk Smash everyone else from Seigaku knew was coming.

The handsome regular with glasses, she found out was named Oshitari, seemed unfazed by the shot and prepared for-_ Wait, that stance! Where have I seen it be- _but before Mizuko could finish her thoughts, he lobbed the ball again to land just inward of the baseline for Hyotei to earn the next point.

"Higuma Otoshi," Ryoma nonchalantly observed.

Once she heard the verification, Mizuko simply turned her attention back to the players. She overheard a couple other viewers claim Momo and Eiji weren't playing like their usual selves, but only continued to watch. She focused more intently on the pair to see for herself, and slowly shook her troubled head after a few more points were lost from Seigaku. _Why does Kikumaru-senpai depend on Oishi-senpai so much? It's stupid to think you could rely on anyone like that. Especially since something like this is bound to happen. _She felt reassured of her belief as she read the score of four games for Hyotei and zero for Seigaku. She gradually slouched on the bench, only flinching when it creaked, and listlessly watched the hopeless ma-

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

She straightened up and cleared her throat to collect herself from Eiji's sudden exclamation as she saw him dash to meet the ball. The crowd of onlookers fell into a near tizzy of discussions from his abrupt surge of energy, and a random spectator distinctly asked the same question that ran through Mizuko's mind.

"How come he can still fight?"

She leaned in closer to fill her ears with the strange words that came from the senpai to his partner:

"It's gonna be okay, Momo. Don't give up, if we don't give up we'll definitely find a weakness. There has to be a chance somewhere." Eiji then lifted his fist to where his clenched racquet handle was at Momo's eye level, "believe in our strength." Mizuko shuddered a little and gaped at the Seigaku doubles players with puzzlement as Eiji jokingly followed, "As if I'd say that! Those are all Oishi's words," and Momo consumed a few moments afterward with laughter.

A quiet, yet irritated grunt escaped Mizuko's mouth in the midst of her contemplation, but she felt her eyes slowly drift back to the match as it continued to unfold. They widened with a hint of surprise as Momo and Eiji took a different position on the court, and glanced for a moment at the watchers that called it "Australian Formation".

_I guess they do look different now, _she concluded while paying attention to the relaxed Seigaku doubles pair as they played in sync.

Of course, just when everyone thought there couldn't be any more complicated shots, Eiji not only hit one between the legs to bring the score to 40-30, but he then used Oishi's special Moon Volley followed by Momo's use of another Dunk Smash to finally take a game. The bench Mizuko sat upon creaked even louder the more exciting the match became when the score read 4-2, then 4-3, and 4-4…

Mizuko appreciated the newer, more favorable atmosphere towards Seigaku, but she pursed her lips in reaction to all of the energy. _So, they adjust by switching their roles and forget about Oishi? I should've known that-wait…what are they smiling at? _She looked in the direction they were shooting their fist and okay gesture to, and nearly gasped along with many others as Oishi stood there with his supporting headband and smile.

"I see,"

_Huh?_ Mizuko's ears focused on a couple who appeared to be reporters as the man finished,

"a strong reinforcement arrives."

Even though she never turned to face the man, Mizuko couldn't help but feel baffled. _So, he was there all along? That doesn't make any sense. _

Immediately after that, she shook off her irritation to focus on the game.

It was only a few minutes later that the woman remarked, "Hyotei's Mukahi-kun, he looks somewhat strained."

Mizuko sighed and detected the fatigue from the player as well, but after checking how long the match lasted, _He's just now feeling strained! _

Everything that happened after that was nearly instantaneous, and the time of the match point rapidly arrived. Oshitari lobbed the ball only to be tricked by the pair as Momo swung his racquet too early and allowed Eiji to deliver the final smash of the game.

"Game and match, Seigaku, six games to four!"

Mizuko stayed seated and harshly cleared her throat to stifle any possible giggles that threatened to emerge as the doubles pair continuously shouted, "BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!"

She waited for doubles 1 to start, and even though she wanted to congratulate Momo and Eiji, _I think I'll just wait until the match is over so I'll only have to do it once-_

"Fssh!"

Her attention was directly turned to Kaidoh as he swung his racquet forward. She leaned on the bench and placed her clenched fists on her sweat pants, _ganbatte…_she smirked and gazed at the seat neighbor,

_mamushi._

* * *

><p>The Hyotei-encouraging cheers took over the area again as they had the first serve. The boy who stood behind the base line muttered, "Ik…kyuu," tossed the ball, "nyuu," and then shouted, "KON!" as he transferred the speed of his swing into the ball.<p>

All Mizuko could see was Inui's uniform thrust back by the wind as if a car passed by, no, it was even faster than that! _How on earth are they going to return that thing? _She questioned in disbelief. Unfortunately, her question went unanswered since the pair couldn't, and lost the first game to the Hyotei pair.

_That was all because of that, what they called "scud", serve? _

She considered her own serving skill as the sounds of the ball making contact with the racquets were all she could hear in the background. _Maybe I should learn a quick serve like that so I wouldn't have to run around as much. _Mizuko began to shake her head when she realized her distraction, and cleaned her glasses while slightly sulking from this poor start until Kaidoh spoke to his senpai.

"I'm not going to back down…First I'm gonna make them shut up."

'_Them', as in the Hyotei fans? _She turned to see the sources of the howls in Hyotei's favor, closed her eyes, and massaged her temples. _They are pretty annoying-w-wait! What was that? _She nearly stood in awe at the shot that travelled from Kaidoh's racquet around the net pole and into the doubles alley.

"Boomerang Snake!" Eiji exuberantly called the move.

Mizuko adjusted herself in her seat and…smiled at the classmate as he hissed. _And to think, I sat next to someone who could perform a shot like that this whole time? Sugoi, Kaidoh-san._

It wasn't just Kaidoh who stepped up his game though, a loud thud echoed, and many onlookers, including Mizuko, turned to see Inui walk away from the abandoned, weighted wrist band so he could provide his fastest serve yet. However, it wasn't enough as the Hyotei player with the cap and intense demeanor took a point with a rising shot, and later took the game with it. "Game, Hyotei 2-0!"

_"_Come on Kaidoh!"

_Eh? _Mizuko flinched at Momo's yell, but listened as he continued, "Why are you just standing there? Hurry up and end this quickly!_"_

Of course, that's all it took to get a reaction from his rival as Kaidoh turned, shouted back, _"_Stop blabbing! You're annoying,_" _and harshly threw his racquet to the ground with frustration.

"Oh, scary," Momo replied with a satisfied grin.

_Heh, he did that on purpose_ Mizuko chuckled while returning to watch the mamushi acquire his racquet and continue the match, but, after a while, twitched. _Eto...did it really work?_

Kaidoh continuously ran around the court, hitting every shot, while Inui just stood there. _H-how can he run around like that? It's like a game with two players against one. I-Inui-senpai, what are you doing? _Mizuko twitched again as she found out Hyotei only needed one more game to win the match. _This can't be right, something's-_

"Data…have you collected them yet?" Kaidoh asked his senpai between deep breaths as sweat seeped down his face.

Inui smiled at his teammate with reassurance, "Yeah, all of it."

This newly acquired information virtually startled her. _H-he planned that all along? _

The regulars seemed to spot it as well, and they discussed among themselves, but all Mizuko could catch was Momo saying, "Geez, that mamushi hasn't been himself for a while! Making me worried like that,"

"Eh, so you've been worried, huh?" Ryoma taunted Momo from behind, and Momo immediately reacted in defense,

"Who would worry about…I was just worried about the team and its wins…"

The rest was lost to Mizuko in a jumble of words and laughs among the Seigaku regulars. She tried to keep focusing on the game, but was tempted to look over and rapidly looked straight again. _I-it's not any of my business… _she cleared her throat again, and continued examine the new air the match held, amazed by Inui's precise predictions of one shot after the next,

"Probability of a straight shot-100%," he stated and returned the straight shot with a back hand.

The player with the intense look, she recently found out was named Shishido, quickly returned the ball, but-

"Too bad…it will be short by…3 balls height," Inui anticipated. Sure enough, the ball hit the net about 3 balls shorter than the top to scale it.

"DATA TENNIS!" The freshmen excitedly yelled.

Kaidoh followed with a snake shot, and Shishido dashed to hit it-

"The probability of it going left-75%," Inui foresaw while Shishido hit the ball to his left.

_Data tennis, huh? I wonder…_Mizuko's thoughts trailed off while her eyes drifted between watching the concerned Hyotei doubles pair, and the Seigaku data collector.

The consistent, information-collected shots piled up points in Seigaku's favor to lead the game count to 5-2. On the other hand, it was time for the scud serve to make its reappearance.

"Double fault! Love-30," the referee called and the guy with odd gray hair named Otori became even more frustrated.

_He keeps double faulting. How come? Wait a minute? Why is Inui-senpai so close to the baseline? Is he teasing him by being so far on the left? Well, whatever it is, it's working! They may actually make a comeback. _

Just when it was thought that once the scud serve worked that it wouldn't be returned, Kaidoh ran behind Inui, made the stance, and hit another boomerang snake, but this time it landed within the singles borders of the court, and the Seigaku team erupted with enthusiasm that he was finally able to do that freely, but because it was in the singles court, it was returnable. Inui, though, was not about to give up the game, and prepared to smash, but Shishido prepared to return it. In the blink of an eye, the direction of the smash changed and-

"Game Seigaku 5-3!" The mediator called, but was approached by Inui moments later.

"That smash…was about 5.3mm out. Please check on it again," and, once again, his calculation was correct.

"Demo…it was so close," Fuji stated with a bit of anguish.

Mizuko nearly moaned in reaction, _no kidding!_

Regrettably, the Seigaku doubles team had waited a little too long to revive, and lost the match to Hyotei, 6-3, as a result.

* * *

><p>Mizuko scratched her forehead, trying to drown out the Hyotei cheers, but it was futile. <em>Maybe…I should leave early, demo I haven't congratulated Momoshiro-san yet-whoa! <em>She witnessed Taka's strength with awe as he held the Seigaku flag with one hand.

_Then again, I didn't get the chance to really watch Kawamura-senpai play during that practice. By the time I came to the court he was using, I heard that he won against one of the kouhais 6-0. I kind of want to see how the game goes-_

"Hey, hey! It's bad dane."

Mizuko looked up to see the guy who said that. He had rather distinct lips and dark brown hair, and was accompanied with-

"Yuuta! You came to cheer me on!" Fuji called out to his brother.

Of course, that only prompted Yuuta to break eye contact and brush him off with a lightly embarrassed blush, "That's not it."

The other boy began to walk towards Taka while Yuuta scanned the area and waved to Mizuko when he saw her. She shied away at first but then replied with a gentle wave and diffident smile.

Suddenly, another wave of gasps brought the attention of the onlookers to Hyotei as a rather largely built player held another with one hand.

The one who came with Yuuta, later Mizuko learned was named Yanagisawa Shinya, announced, "The one he's holding is the senior, Jirou Akutagawa. The opponent who beat Yuuta in 15 minutes dane-"

Yuuta became resistant and flushed, again, "You don't need to make an introduction for him!"

The sleeping Hyotei regular abruptly perked up and shouted in reaction, "Hey! Hey! PUT ME DOWN!" Conversely, the larger player only listened when the Hyotei captain, whose hair matched the purple uniforms, commanded the player named Kabaji to put down his struggling senpai.

_Geez, not a single ball has been served yet but they've already started the match of power, _Mizuko exhaled.

* * *

><p>As the time of the match was upon the power players, she couldn't help but detect Taka's nervousness. <em>I would be too with all of that pressure, <em>and she inwardly giggled as the coach reminded him to get his racquet. _I'd probably forget too- _but her thought was broken as something changed the moment he took his racquet from Fuji. Taka's eyes no longer had any trace of hesitance, but were filled by something with much more spirit: determination.

"GREAT!"

_E…n-nani? _A drop of sweat made its way down Mizuko's face while she stared at the senpai, dumbfounded by his sudden change of behavior.

He actively swung his yellow racquet around like a windmill, "C'mon c'mon…I'M HEATING UP! COME ON, BABY! HEY! HEY! HEY! COME FACE ME-"

She, once again, gradually shook her head after hearing that to deny the similarities she made between him and herself, and was interested to see how his opponent would react.

Kabaji, after watching Taka's rather haughty rant, just blinked.

Mizuko grinned at him. _I'm impressed, _but she gritted her teeth not long after hearing Eiji's remark_. _

"What's with that guy? Being so quiet…makes me sick…"

She lifted her hands to allow them into her sight and gulped as she saw the nail marks on her palms as proof for how tight she'd clenched them. _Why…did that bother me? _

"EAT THIS, BURNING!" Taka sent a powerful serve to Kabaji.

Her attention was hastily returned to the match after she instructed herself to quit thinking about it and just continue watching.

The match appeared to consist of grunts and powerful shots. Each of those powerful shots Kabaji propelled shoved Taka a little further back every time. It was rather grim for Seigaku's power player, that is, until he stood with his knees bent, racquet ready, with a deeply concentrated look, and built strength in his arm.

"Wait Taka-san! Hadoukyuu's a double-edged sword," Oishi exclaimed.

Less than a few seconds later, Taka grabbed the upper part of the handle with his other hand, and charged through the ball with an enormous amount of force so penetrating that it pushed Kabaji's racquet out of his grip to win the first point, and, later, the first game.

_It's a double-edged sword? _Mizuko speculated how that was until she overheard someone explain how by using two hands it put less strain on the user's wrist, but took away some of the power in comparison to using the more dangerous one-handed hadoukyuu.

"It makes me suspicious dane. That guy's…That look in Kabaji's eyes," Shinya noted after Taka won the second game.

Mizuko looked at the mentioned person, and silently agreed as Kabaji- _eh! Hadoukyuu! _She marveled, astonished that after merely watching someone perform it a couple times to be able to perform it flawlessly, and send the ball flying into the fence after landing it well within the singles court.

"Hyotei will win," he asserted, and followed the next point with a successful mimicking of the two-handed hadoukyuu to take it as well.

Mizuko became aware of Inui's technical explanation the situation to a few teammates, and contemplated,_ I wonder how Inui-senpai's data collections work on him. If he copies someone during the match-_

"Any data on him before the match is useless," Inui casually continued but Mizuko nearly choked on her own breath as she felt like he'd read her mind and answered her question and hid her petrified face. Her ears though, stayed alert as he continued, "He has very good grunting fundamentals E~ means approach…HO~ means a lob…"

Her shoulders conclusively relaxed as she realized how ridiculous she was to think that he could know what she was thinking, and failed to cease her bewilderment of the senpai's knowledge. _He even pays attention to the grunt types? _She lifted her head and momentarily gazed at the senpai before hearing Taka's racquet striking with the ground, bringing her back to the game.

"Game to Hyotei's Kabaji, two games all!"

The tone of the match seemed to grow in weight upon Taka's shoulders after realizing that adjustments had to be made in order for him to win. That determination, though, didn't waver, and he took the stance for the hadoukyuu again, but this time-

Fuji asked with a bit of unease, "What are you trying to do Taka-san?"

Taka's muscles in his right arm strengthened so much that his veins pulsed and bulged. He roared, "GREAT!" and only used one hand to send the more powerful hadoukyuu in Kabaji's direction.

Kabaji did the same, and responded by hurling the one-handed hadoukyuu back to Taka. He prepared to repeat his shot but-

"STOP IT KAWAMURA!" Ryuuzaki-sensei yelled so loud that Taka became distracted and unknowingly let the ball, and point, pass his reach. After losing it, he approached the coach and she proceeded to scold him.

Mizuko's mind stirred after she took in what Ryuuzaki-sensei told him, "It's possible that you won't be able to play tennis anymore."

Her consciousness began to rant. _This is crazy! He should find another way or just give up. If you can't play tennis anymore then it's pointless!_

Kabaji served the next ball, but Taka insisted on returning it with a one-handed hadoukyuu, even though Kabaji mirrored it, Taka retorted with another, then a third, and another after that until…

"I…I can't play anymore," Kabaji stood, motionless as blood gently dripped from his hand after his racquet collided with the court.

One after another, certain observers commented about Taka's actions, but they failed to fall upon Mizuko's ears as she sat, frozen.

_Why? _

_Why? I don't understand! Doesn't Kawamura-senpai enjoy playing tennis? Why would you purposely stop yourself from doing- _she lightly wheezed _something…_

Taka's hand that gripped the racquet shook,

_you…_

and released his bloody racquet to the ground.

_love?_

* * *

><p>"Since neither side can continue the match, singles 3 is considered No Game," the referee declared.<p>

Oishi praised Taka as Momo brought him over to the regulars, "Taka-san, good work."

Eiji followed, "Nice game!"

Taka, though, looked downward and shamefacedly touched his head with his better hand, "Gomen, I didn't win."

He winced in pain as Momo took his bloody hand and showed it to the Seigaku regulars, "I'll leave the rest to you guys," he relayed to his teammates. Even though he apologized to their coach twice, she flicked his forehead and instructed someone to tend to his hand.

Mizuko slowly scratched and shook her head, disturbed, but as she turned her head again-_ hm? _She curiously minded Fuji as something in him changed. He walked over and took hold of the racquet's blood-stained handle.

Oishi looked at him with concern, "Fuji, what's wrong?"

The rest of the regulars directed their attention towards the tensai as he asked with his eyes wide open, "Taka-san…is it okay for me to use this racquet?"

_Is he planning to use a racquet that isn't even his? _Mizuko asked herself as she nearly cringed at seeing the rather strange smile that spread across Fuji's face.

* * *

><p>Inui: The odds of 32692010 appreciating your time spent reading this story: 100%. Unfortunately, 32692010 is unable to come to the translation corner at the moment, so I've taken the courtesy to provide you with the data *glasses glare*<p>

Banzai: defined as a battle cry from Japanese troops showing patriotism.

Ganbatte: Good luck/ do your best

Ikyuu nyuu kon: Otori Chotaru's saying while performing his special scud serve. While its use may simply be to obtain perfect rhythm in each interval of starting the serve, tossing the ball, and making contact to assure success, it has been said to mean "The shot to your soul" or "The shot I put my soul into".

Dane: a term Yanagisawa Shinya uses at the end of sayings. It has no particular use, although it has been said that he began using it around the age of 2.

Shinya: *enters, alarmed* WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF INFORMATION DANE!

Inui: I have my resources. Now, lastly,

Hadoukyuu: A special move to Seigaku's Kawamura Takashi that utilizes 120% of his arm's strength by gathering power in preparation for the shot. In the case of the match, while using one hand makes the shot more powerful than if using two, it also makes the user more prone to a possible permanent injury, and thus, using two hands is strongly encouraged to avoid this problem.

Inui: Probability of reviews: 57% -0_0* now if you'll excuse me, *walks off to unknown location*


End file.
